La Ley del Deseo
by Karoru Metallium
Summary: Viñeta 3. Lemon, PWP, YAOI! están advertidos, no quiero quejas, esto definitivamente no es para menores ni homofóbicos...
1. Un sueño húmedo

**La Ley del Deseo**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**Disclaimer: ** los personajes y situaciones de SK no me pertenecen ni pretendo sacar algún beneficio económico de ellos, simplemente los tomo prestados un rato pa divertirme ^^. El título lo tomo prestado de una peli de Almodóvar, aunque nada tiene que ver con la susodicha.

**Advertencia:** este es el comienzo de una colección de PWPs y TWTs (as in "Timeline? What Timeline?" xD), aparecen varias parejas que me agradan y está bien fuertecillo . Espero que lo disfruten y no se alarmen ni me peleen porque lo puse PG-13 (mayores de 13), al fin y al cabo he visto aquí cositas más fuertes publicadas con ese rating... cada capítulo pertenece a un punto de vista y/o pareja diferente, no le busquen la lógica consecutiva porque no la tiene ^^... y ni hablar de sexo seguro porque esto es pura lujuria xDDD. 

**I.- Un sueño húmedo**

Yoh se movió inquieto dentro de los confines de su futón. Estaba pasando de nuevo: otra vez había despertado de un sueño sintiéndose tembloroso y extraño... por no mencionar terriblemente excitado y dolorosamente erecto. 

Todo gracias a Anna... 

Había soñado con ella por años, noche sí y noche no... sueños en los que él era un héroe y la rescataba, sueños en los que ella lo miraba con ternura y no con frialdad, sueños en los que ella le demostraba cuánto lo amaba.

Sonrió con ironía al recordar sus fantasías, que con los años se habían vuelta cada vez menos heroicas y románticas y más eróticas. Las situaciones en las que se imaginaba con su prometida, la hermosa rubia que se comportaba como un témpano de hielo, eran capaces de conmover hasta a las piedras.

Además de dejarlo en el estado en el que se encontraba ahora.

No aguantaba más. Se levantó de su futón y salió al pasillo, determinado a tomar una ducha muy fría que lo liberase del calor que amenazaba con consumirlo, de la incomodidad que sufría al no poder desahogarse apropiadamente.

Al pasar frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Anna, un sonido lo sobresaltó, distrayéndolo de las sensaciones que torturaban su cuerpo. El ruido parecía provenir del interior de la habitación, e hizo que el shaman se detuviera y escuchara atentamente, tenso y alerta.

Era un sonido suave, ahogado, repetitivo.

Gemidos. Anna gemía; porque sin lugar a dudas era ella.

Por un momento Yoh se sintió preocupado pensando que tal vez se sentía mal y no había querido llamar a nadie, siendo la criatura orgullosa que era; pero luego, otra idea aún más inquietante cruzó su mente, haciéndolo hervir de rabia y de pasión.

Quizás alguien estaba con ella, quizás alguien la hacía gemir así, como él deseaba hacerlo. Quizás otro estaba con ella en ese instante, haciéndole todas aquellas cosas que él soñaba con hacerle en las noches solitarias y tormentosas como ésa.

Alguien que la hacía sentir mientras que él se retorcía solo en su futón, deseándola y sin poder tenerla, amándola sin atreverse a acercarse, temiendo que ella le rechazara o se ofendiera.

No podía soportar la idea. No podía simplemente seguir e ignorarlo. Tenía que saber si alguien estaba con ella, tenía que saber quién le robaba el amor de Anna.

Respirando hondamente, Yoh Asakura deslizó cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación, esperando encontrar lo peor. Pero, decididamente, nada lo había preparado para lo que vio.

La visión que se desplegaba ante los ojos de Yoh fue suficiente para dejarlo sin aliento: ahí estaba su prometida, desparramada sobre el futón, las mantas echadas a un lado, la camisa del pijama completamente abierta y los pantalones a medio camino de sus muslos.

Sola. Casi desnuda.

Los ojos cerrados con fuerza, la boca un pequeño capullo gimiente, la piel inmaculada brillante por la transpiración... su mano apretando sin piedad uno de aquellos pechos perfectos y delicados... la otra perdida entre sus muslos, por debajo de la delicada ropa interior negra...

Yoh gruñó y trató de reunir las fuerzas para marcharse, pero no podía. Su respiración se había acelerado de nuevo y el deseo recorría su cuerpo en intensas oleadas. Trató de cerrar los ojos y olvidar lo que acababa de ver, pero la imagen de Anna yaciendo allí, casi desnuda y obviamente excitada, estaba ya grabada a fuego en sus retinas.

_No debo, no debo. No ha percibido mi presencia porque está dormida. Si despierta y me descubre mirándola así, me matará._

_Pero no puedo irme... sólo un poco más, una sola mirada, y me voy. Sólo una más_.

Una vez más abrió los ojos para mirarla. Su cabello claro parecía de plata a la luz de la luna que penetraba por la pequeña ventana, mientras jadeaba y murmuraba incoherencias. Tan bella, tan perfecta, completamente ajena a su presencia.

_¿Con quién sueñas, Anna?_

Yoh deseaba tocarla, más que nada en el mundo. ¿Podría hacerlo?

¡No! Si ella se despertaba, estaría en problemas. Esto era más que una invasión a su intimidad, porque en estos momentos ella estaba completamente indefensa.

Pero mientras la mente del shaman se atormentaba con preguntas y dudas, su cuerpo actuaba con voluntad propia... antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se despojó de la yukata que llevaba, se arrodilló junto al futón y su mano traidora se posó sobre uno de los tentadores pechos, el que ella tenía momentáneamente abandonado.

Oh, su piel. Tan suave, tan caliente, tan divina.

Su mano acarició y apretó, arrancando un gemido más de la boca de la aún dormida itako. Sus dedos juguetearon dulcemente con el pezón endurecido, deleitándose en su textura delicadamente rugosa. Casi podía sentir el pulso de la sangre debajo de la piel.

_Te deseo tanto, Anna. Te necesito tanto..._

Se inclinó hacia ella y su boca se deslizó sobre la piel caliente, acariciando, lamiendo, succionando. Sus sentidos estaban sobrecargados y ya no se molestó en actuar cuidadosamente.

Lo único que ocupaba su mente era el pensamiento de tenerla como siempre había querido. Respirar a Anna, escucharla, sentirla, probarla...

Enganchó sus dedos en el elástico de su ropa interior y comenzó a bajarla muy lentamente, rozando la piel de sus caderas y muslos con sus nudillos, ásperos por el entrenamiento. Sintió el cambio en la respiración de la itako y levantó la cabeza para mirarla: ella había despertado y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, respirando profundamente.

Estaba despierta, y no lo rechazaba, ni lo golpeaba, ni hacía nada para detenerlo. Sólo lo observaba, simplemente dejándolo hacer.

Él se detuvo y dejando momentáneamente su tarea, se acercó y la besó apasionadamente en la boca, gimiendo al sentir que el fuego se extendía por todo su cuerpo cuando ella a su vez respondió con otro gemido dentro de su boca.

Volvió a recorrer el camino hacia los muslos de la joven, respirando profundamente, los pulmones expandiéndose al llenarse con el aroma extrañamente dulce y penetrante de Anna. Luego de despojarla por completo la ropa interior y los pantalones del pijama, sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad el delicado vello claro, apartándolo, y a pesar de sus nervios e inexperiencia se atrevió a besar la parte más íntima de la anatomía femenina.

Un gritito escapó de la garganta de la rubia cuando su lengua se deslizó sobre y luego dentro de ella, probándola con infinita delicadeza, incrementando la presión con cada movimiento, sintiendo la tensión que crecía en su vientre.

Los párpados de Anna se cerraron de nuevo cuando la punta de su dedo índice penetró levemente en ella, y gimió con fuerza cuando él continuó penetrándola cuidadosamente, al tiempo que su lengua masajeaba la carne rosada y resbaladiza. Un segundo dedo se unió a la caricia, entrando y saliendo suavemente, buscando el punto exacto hasta que la joven no pudo resistir más la tensión en su interior y gritó, estremeciéndose contra él mientras olas de placer recorrían su cuerpo.

Cuando el clímax pasó, el cuerpo femenino se quedó casi inmóvil, aunque todavía se contraía alrededor de los dedos de Yoh, que los retiró lentamente con reluctancia; su boca también se apartó de ella con extrema lentitud.

Lamentaba abandonar el sabor extraño y exquisito de su cuerpo y aquella cálida humedad que parecía aferrarse a sus dedos. También temía lo que podía pasar cuando su prometida abriera los ojos, esta vez completamente consciente de lo que acababa de suceder.

Los orbes oscuros se abrieron lentamente, enormes e inexpresivos, y enfocaron al joven vacilante junto a ella. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue que Anna tiró del brazo en el que se apoyaba y lo hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo justo sobre ella; de pronto sólo fue consciente de las sensaciones que asaltaban su cuerpo, de los duros pezones clavándose en su pecho desnudo y del tremendo calor que parecía envolverlos.

Hundió su rostro en el cuello femenino, besando y mordiendo suavemente la piel cálida. Cuando ella habló, sus palabras simples y directas, dichas en un tono tan ronco que resultaba casi irreconocible en la usualmente estoica y fría itako, lo hicieron temblar:

- Ya era hora...

¡Ella lo deseaba, tanto como él a ella! Era con él que soñaba, ahora estaba completamente seguro. El pensar que era el protagonista de las fantasías de Anna, tanto como ella lo era de las suyas, era algo completamente abrumador y adictivo, como una droga. Sus manos acariciaron ahora libremente los pechos de la joven, con cierta brusquedad, como si no deseara perder ni un segundo de contacto con aquellos montículos suaves y firmes a la vez.

- Anna... - jadeó, sintiendo cómo su excitación alcanzaba niveles insoportables y parecía querer romper la barrera de los boxers que eran ahora la única prenda que llevaba.

Fue sorprendido cuando las manos de la chica tiraron con fuerza de la antedicha prenda hasta bajarla al nivel de sus muslos, dejando libre su erección. Enrojeció cuando ella lo miró, ahora completamente desnudo, maravillado ante lo que veía en los ojos oscuros: amor, deseo... hambre, igualando sus propias ansiedades y sentimientos.

- Quiero sentirte... dentro de mí... - murmuró la joven sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo; su voz ahora era un susurro sedoso, impaciente, que casi lo hizo perder el control en ese mismo momento.

Yoh vaciló, pero fue sólo por un instante. Al diablo con lo que podía pasar. Adoraba a Anna, ella iba a ser su esposa, y si el sexo tan deseado entre los dos le daba la excusa perfecta para poner todo eso en claro de una buena vez, pues perfecto.

No necesitaba saber lo que iba a hacer ni se sentía nervioso, porque había soñado mil veces con lo que estaba sucediendo y la realidad era un millón de veces mejor que cualquier sueño o fantasía que podía haber tenido en el pasado.

La besó de nuevo, dejando que su lengua trazara los contornos de los labios femeninos antes de buscar la humedad de su boca, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo acariciando y apretando la carne suave y caliente. Las uñas de Anna se clavaron en su espalda y el se arqueó, gruñendo y presionándose contra ella con fuerza, sintiendo la necesidad abrumadora y la urgencia de estar encima y dentro de su prometida.

Las manos de la chica vagaron más abajo, hasta sus firmes nalgas; sus sedosos muslos se separaron y lo envolvieron, empujándolo hacia ella, su humedad deslizándose directamente debajo de su miembro. El cuerpo de Yoh se estremeció con violencia ante el súbito contacto mojado, y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en sus codos para mirarla, sus ojos entrecerrados buscando la confirmación de que esto era realmente lo que ella deseaba.

Ella volvió a tirar de él y respondió elevando su cabeza y tomando la boca masculina en un beso encendido que no dejó lugar a dudas en la mente del shaman. Atrevida, deslizó su mano entre los dos y lo atrapó, guiándolo con delicadeza hasta su centro palpitante; él simplemente comenzó a penetrarla, gimiendo ante la exquisita sensación de llenar aquella suave cavidad estrecha y resbaladiza que parecía envolverlo y abrazarlo.

Él se detuvo, vacilante, ante la leve resistencia que acababa de encontrar en su avance; la miró a los ojos y pudo ver claramente que ella deseaba que continuara, así que lo hizo. Vio un gesto de dolor en el rostro de la itako cuando se movió y estuvo a punto de detenerse de nuevo, pero ella no se lo permitió, apretando el nudo de sus piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas.

En un segundo, Yoh estaba casi completamente dentro de ella, sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración, su mente concentrada sólo en el calor intenso y la presión del cuerpo de Anna alrededor de él, sus ojos fascinados por la visión de su prometida arqueándose debajo de su cuerpo, su rostro mostrando el mismo placer que él sentía.

Casi por instinto, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, gentilmente al principio, probando cuán lejos podía llegar en cada embestida, disfrutando de cada sensación. Como un rompecabezas, encajaban perfectamente. Pronto el ritmo se aceleró y ella se movía junto con él, sus músculos contrayéndose tratando de mantenerlo prisionero y aumentando la fricción con cada embestida, ambos gimiendo y jadeando.

Las sensaciones se multiplicaron cuando él volvió a aumentar el ritmo, esta vez irguiéndose sobre el futón hasta quedar arrodillado con las piernas de ella rodeándolo, tomándola las caderas y tirando de ella hacia él con cada embestida, sintiendo la presión crecer dentro de ambos.

Le resultaba muy difícil soportar la intensidad de lo que sentía, pero asombrosamente logró controlar su propia necesidad de alivio; quería hacerlo con ella, junto con ella, no antes ni después. El momento preciso llegó cuando el cuerpo de Anna comenzó a estremecerse con violentos espasmos, temblando en el preludio del orgasmo.

- ¡Yoh! - el ronco grito de la rubia, más el espectáculo de su cuerpo completamente arqueado y reluciente por la transpiración, fueron más que suficiente para que el shaman, completamente fuera de sí por la presión casi dolorosa alrededor de su miembro, se dejara llevar. Su cuerpo dio una sacudida y luego se puso rígido cuando su propio orgasmo lo invadió, dando una última embestida antes de explotar dentro de ella, gritando su nombre.

Minutos después, Yoh yacía en el futón y abrazaba a Anna, que estaba sobre él. Ambos se sentían algo pegajosos, pero no podían moverse: estaban exhaustos. El joven podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Anna y la forma en la que su pecho se expandía con cada respiración; era una sensación maravillosa.

De pronto, ambos escucharon algo y se quedaron rígidos. Se les había olvidado que la habitación de al lado estaba ocupada, y hasta ellos llegó el lejano sonido de una voz ahogada.

- Joder, con esos gritos no hay quien duerma... - era fácil distinguir la voz de Horo, ocupante oficial de la susodicha habitación.

- Sí, claro, como si tú estuvieras durmiendo... - replicó otra voz, cargada de divertido sarcasmo.

El shaman y la itako se miraron. Horo no compartía la habitación con nadie, y la otra voz era definitivamente masculina y sonaba MUY familiar...

******************************

**Próxima viñeta: II.- Sí, Amo **(no les voy a adelantar de quiénes se trata, pero no estoy siguiendo por el momento a la pareja que sale al final de esta viñeta; o sea, el próximo no es yaoi xD)

¡¡¡Solicito reviews, amables lectores!!! Así sabré si conservo o no mis facultades para escribir smutfics xD, y de paso veo si me animo a publicar las otras dos viñetas de este tipo que tengo casi listas. Esto está editado para que no sea tan violento, fue algo aún más nasty en sus comienzos xDDDD. 


	2. Sí, Amo

**La Ley del Deseo**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**Disclaimer: ** en el primer cap... 

**Advertencia:** estos son PWPs (as in "Plot? What Plot? I don't see a Plot, We Don't Need No Stinking Plot!!" xDD) y TWTs LEMON, o sea con contenido sexual, y éste en particular contiene a una pareja no 'oficial' que no creo que esperen a pesar del título, y que puede levantar ronchas en algunos. Además, por primera vez estoy experimentando con la sumisión, así que esto tiene un ligero contenido de juegos BDSM (no excesivo, no me gusta lastimar a nadie), lo que lo hace muy distinta de la viñeta anterior y puede que algo más fuerte, dado que hay más contacto físico y casi nada de contacto sentimental. O sea, cero amor y fluff, pura lujuria. Las noches en la Casa Asakura xDD

Una vez dicho esto, lean bajo su propia cuenta y riesgo, no quiero flames porque si están aquí es porque son grandecitos/as para saber lo que quieren y no quieren leer... PG-13, por si no lo saben, significa Parental Guidance para mayores de 13... Don't sue me, I'm poor xDDDD... esto es un mero ejercicio de escritura a lo picante, y fue de lo más divertido ^___~

**II.- Sí, Amo**

Él frunció el ceño. Este simple gesto hizo que las piernas le temblaran... lo adoraba cuando ponía cara de malo. Él la tomó por las caderas y la levantó de la silla, usando su fuerza para empujarla hacia la pared sin demasiada delicadeza, haciendo que emitiera un gritito al chocar contra el muro.

Entonces, con un movimiento de su mano, pañuelos de seda aparecieron atando cada muñeca y tobillo y fijándolos de tal manera que ella no podía moverse aunque quisiera. Sin embargo, no resultaba doloroso a menos que intentara luchar contra ello, y la sensación de la seda atando su piel era más que placentera.

Él le puso en la mano derecha una cadenita de la cual colgaban tres pequeñas campanas, y luego revisó cada una de las ataduras, asegurándose de que estuvieran lo suficientemente apretadas para no dejarla escapar, pero no tanto como para lastimarla. Ella podía sentir la frialdad del muro en su espalda, y de frente el calor infinito que irradiaba de él como lenguas de fuego que se desprendían de su cuerpo tratando de alcanzarla.

La miró, erguido, un puño apretado y apoyado en su cadera, impenitentemente desnudo, tan desnudo como ella. La magnificencia de su cuerpo bronceado siempre la hacía temblar, sólo carne dorada sobre músculos firmes, perfectos, nada fuera de su lugar, nada de menos y nada de más. Su perfección física y su poder lo acercaban a los dioses.

Era en verdad un dios, digno de ser su amo. Su voz descendió casi una octava, estremeciéndola:

- Ahora, mi pequeña esclava, veamos cómo te comportas...

Pegada a la pared, ella prácticamente se derritió, tratando de contener una pequeña sonrisa de anticipación que pugnaba por aflorar a sus labios, más rosados que nunca, enrojecidos por besos mordientes, besos de fuego. Él se acercó y la tomó por el cuello, atrayéndola hacia él hasta que su mentón tocó el pecho desnudo.

La joven tenía que echar su cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo, pero no le importaba. Quería verlo así, necesitaba sentirlo así, ejerciendo su poder sobre ella, magnífico y dominante.

El fuego en los ojos oscuros de su amante se tornó frío lenta, muy lentamente, a medida que asumía su rol como dominador, como amo. Ella misma sintió cómo se hundía en una atmósfera de sumisión creada por su propia mente, dejando escapar cualquier tipo de control hasta convertirse en la esclava de ese amo.

- Me perteneces - dijo el joven de larga cabellera castaña, con aquella voz oscura que la hacía temblar de miedo y de placer -. Me obedecerás en todo, porque soy tu amo. Todo lo que haces es por mí y para mí. No mirarás sin que yo te lo ordene, no sentirás placer si yo no lo deseo. Eres MÍA.

- Sí - murmuró ella en un suspiro, que se convirtió en un jadeo cuando él tiró de su cabello.

- ¿Sí qué? - demandó, su tono bajo y peligroso.

- Sí, Amo...

La soltó de nuevo, lentamente, y ella saboreó el momento, cerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose, la piel erizada por las sensaciones. Brincó y gritó al sentir que pellizcaba cada uno de sus pezones, con fuerza pero no demasiado, en la frontera justa entre el placer y el dolor. Echó la cabeza hacia delante para mirar fascinada cómo una sonrisa cruelmente divertida se extendía por el rostro de su amante.

Cada centímetro de su piel danzaba con electricidad y ansiedad. Atada con pañuelos de seda, abierta de brazos y piernas, a merced de un hombre despiadado y cruel cuya mirada bastaba para desnudar su alma tanto como su cuerpo.

Se sentía expuesta y vulnerable. ¡Era una sensación deliciosa!

Un dedo grueso y bronceado trazó una línea de su pecho hacia abajo, deteniéndose en su ombligo y luego bajando por su vientre, haciéndola arquearse contra la pared y sus ataduras.

- ¿Te gusta esto? - preguntó él en un susurro, casi un ronroneo, su sonrisa atemorizante añadiendo excitación a un momento ya de por sí bastante excitante.

- Sí, amo...

- Entonces esto te gustará más...

Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y se inclinó hacia ella, su boca caliente dibujando pequeños círculos en su vientre, besando, succionando y en ocasiones incluso mordiendo. Ella gimió de placer y desesperación al sentirlo; la única parte de su cuerpo en contacto con ella era su boca y ella quería sentirlo más, sentirlo todo. Ansiosa, se arqueó de nuevo contra la frialdad del muro, buscando la calidez del cuerpo masculino, y emitió un quejido cuando de pronto dejó de sentirlo del todo.

Su quejido se convirtió en un gritito asombrado cuando una, dos, tres sonoras y dolorosas palmadas en sus muslos la hicieron saltar, pero no abrió los ojos. La voz profunda, suave y burlona pero llena de amenazas, sonó junto a su oído.

- ¿Te dije que podías tocarme?

- No...

- ¿Qué?

- No, amo.

- Así está mejor.

Su voz de nuevo era como un susurro satisfecho, y ella sintió que una corriente de euforia recorría su cuerpo, por haberlo complacido en esta manera. Ronroneó y se retorció cuando una mano grande y segura rozó su cuerpo delicadamente, entre sus pechos, sobre sus caderas, y luego una lengua suave y caliente lamió las marcas rojas que las palmadas habían dejado sobre sus muslos, soplando luego delicadamente sobre ellas, aliviando el ardor de la carne abusada. Gimió, pero esta vez logró mantenerse quieta y no buscar el cuerpo masculino con el suyo, aunque temblaba por el esfuerzo.

- Muy bien... has aprendido tu lección. ¿Qué eres?

- Soy tu esclava, amo - jadeó, debilitada por las sensaciones y lo incómodo de la posición en la que se encontraba. Las manos calientes se apoyaron en sus caderas y el pecho masculino se presionó contra el suyo, piel contra piel, estremeciéndola al contacto. Labios suaves y demandantes rozaron su oreja.

- Repítelo.

- Soy tu esclava, amo - logró articular, casi sin aliento.

Sus manos ascendieron y se detuvieron en la cálida hondonada justo debajo de sus pechos, haciéndola temblar y gemir, moviéndose involuntariamente contra él. El movimiento hizo que sus caderas se apretaran contra las de él y pudo sentirlo de pronto, excitado y abrumador... dejó escapar un gemido gutural cuando percibió la dureza apretada contra su abdomen.

Escuchó la risa enloquecedora de su amante, seguro del efecto que estaba teniendo en ella, y sin pensarlo movió la mano derecha contra la atadura de seda, haciendo sonar la cadena con las campanitas.

El sonido le dijo que era tiempo de liberar a su esclava de las ataduras. Dejó en libertad sus tobillos primero, pero como ella no parecía capaz de sostenerse por sus propios pies, la presionó de inmediato con su cuerpo contra la pared mientras soltaba sus muñecas, cargándola luego hasta el mullido futón.

Ella flotaba en una nube confusa, sintiendo la presión de la carne masculina sobre ella, la frescura de las sábanas bajo su espalda, respirando erráticamente en su estado de excitación. Sus dedos fuertes comenzaron a trazar gentilmente las curvas femeninas, haciéndole, de alguna manera, recuperar sus sentidos y arquearse del futón cuando comenzaron a bajar por su estómago.

Él rió de nuevo.

- ¿Deseas algo? - preguntó, burlón, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran entre sus piernas y dejándola incapaz de articular un respuesta. Pero el sonido que hizo fue más que suficiente para que su boca descendiera sobre la de ella.

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo para que apoyara todo el peso de su cuerpo contra ella, y se besaron larga, apasionada, profundamente; esta vez era ella la que recorría su cuerpo, deslizando una mano entre ellos para que sus dedos se cerraran alrededor de su masculinidad. Él inhaló con fuerza cuando ella lo acarició gentilmente con su mano suave, pero su 'sumisión' no duró mucho: pronto, uno de sus muslos se deslizó entre los de ella, haciéndola presionarse contra la carne firme.

Dejó de besarla y muy lentamente, con esa sonrisa enloquecedora jugando en sus labios, se inclinó y su lengua acarició los rosados pezones. El resultado fue eléctrico, haciéndola arquearse contra el futón, la cabeza echada hacia atrás con abandono, las manos femeninas enredándose en la rica melena castaña.

El dejó un camino de besos por su abdomen, deslizando su otra pierna entre las de ella; haciéndola gritar al morder delicadamente la cara interna de sus muslos, y al hundir su rostro entre sus piernas, besando y succionando lentamente cada centímetro de carne. Ella empezó a gemir, y él se echó hacia adelante de nuevo, presionando su masculinidad contra la húmeda abertura entre sus piernas, como incitándola pero sin darle lo que ella quería.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó, con mofa, aunque su respiración era casi tan agitada como la de ella.

- Por favor... por favor... - musitó ella, casi incoherente.

- ¿Por favor qué? - era obvio que estaba disfrutando intensamente provocándola, moviéndose sutilmente contra ella y haciéndola gemir con más fuerza - Ah, ya... ¿quieres esto?

Se frotó con fuerza contra ella. Ella dejó escapar un sollozo y asintió, incapaz de decir nada; sus manos se aferraron a las caderas masculinas y él se alejó un poco, para luego deslizarse suavemente dentro de ella. Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras... estaba tan duro, tan caliente. Lenta, muy lentamente, se echó hacia atrás saliendo de ella para luego penetrarla de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, hasta establecer un ritmo suave y constante.

Ella jadeaba con fuerza, su cuerpo delicado brillando con una fina capa de transpiración. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos para mirar hacia abajo, hacia el punto en que sus cuerpos se unían, el punto en el que él desaparecía dentro de ella. Era increíble el contraste de su piel pálida con aquella tan bronceada, tan cálida, tan exquisita, y el sentimiento de estar compartiendo su cuerpo con alguien como él sólo exaltaba aún más el fuego que incendiaba sus sentidos.

Porque él era la fruta prohibida; siempre tentadora, pero una vez probada, irresistible. Por eso era capaz de acceder a lo que él quisiera, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que él le pidiera, lo que le exigiera... era su esclava en un sentido más allá del literal.

Se retorció contra él, separando sus labios, y él se inclinó para poseerla con la suya, invadiéndola con su lengua, tomando su boca con el mismo ritmo con el que tomaba su cuerpo, con movimientos cada vez menos controlados y más salvajes. Las manos femeninas tiraron del sedoso cabello castaño mientras lo besaba con abandono, sus caderas elevándose para responder a cada embestida.

Él absorbió sus gritos cuando ella alcanzó con violencia el orgasmo que venía incubándose en su interior desde el instante en el que él la ató al muro y la sometió a su pequeño acto de dominación; pero él no se detuvo a pesar de que la forma en la que el sexo femenino parecía aferrarlo y succionarlo lo hizo gemir salvajemente dentro de su boca.

Otro nudo intenso de placer comenzó a crecer en su interior, una ansiedad aún más violenta que la anterior, al sentir cómo él comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas hasta un punto casi inhumano. Los sonidos de piel húmeda contra piel húmeda, aunados a los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, creaban una atmósfera pesadamente erótica que aumentaba la intensidad del momento.

Ella podía sentir cómo él estaba a punto de perder por completo el control, creciendo dentro de ella, tocando con cada movimiento todos los rincones de su intimidad. Finalmente, ella se dejó llevar y gritó, sintiéndose increíblemente completa cuando él respondió a su grito con una embestida violenta y profunda, definitiva, su semen ardiente derramándose en oleadas dentro de ella.

La sensación era tan abrumadora que por unos momentos creyó perder el sentido, pero no dejó de gemir y sollozar... el aún estaba dentro de ella, todavía increíblemente duro, todavía demandante, como si quisiera más, mucho más...

- ¡¡¡¡Tamao!!!! ¿¿¿Estás bien???

Brincó del futón con violencia, temblando, mojada de sudor y otros fluidos. La voz alarmada de Manta, al otro lado de la delgada puerta, la hizo enrojecer. Había hecho demasiado ruido...

- E-estoy bien, Manta... - dijo, la voz temblorosa y quebradiza.

- ¿Estás segura? Hacías un ruido raro, como llorando, como si alguien estuviera torturándote...

El rostro de la pelirosada estaba tan rojo que parecía a punto de reventar.

- E-era sólo una pesadilla. P-perdona que te haya despertado, Manta. P-por favor vete a dormir.

- ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? - la voz del cabezón sonaba preocupada, dubitativa e incluso algo incrédula.

- S-segurísima...

- Bueno, como quieras. Si tienes algún problema no dudes en pedir ayuda, ¿vale?

- V-vale, lo haré.

Una vez que los pasos del enano se alejaron por el pasillo, la joven respiró, aliviada.

- Eso te pasa por ser tan ruidosa - al alzar la mirada vio los ojos maliciosos y burlones de la sombra flotando sobre ella.

- ¿Porqué me torturas así? - se quejó en voz baja.

- Porque tú lo pediste, niña tonta. Tú pediste por mí, por eso estoy aquí; además, no puede decirse que sea tortura... hago lo que tú quieres, ¿o no? - la sonrisa sardónica la hizo estremecer.

- Pero esto no puede ser... yo no puedo... tú...

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre de nuevo? ¿Que te demuestre quién es el amo aquí? Tu boca dice una cosa, pero tu mente y tu cuerpo dicen otra... yo soy el dueño de tu alma, pediste por mí porque no podías vivir sin mí. Aquí estoy. Tienes que vivir con las consecuencias... y creo que eso no es tan malo para ti como crees...

Con aquella sonrisa torcida que la enloquecía, Hao descendió de nuevo sobre ella...

** Próxima viñeta: III.- Lo que nos unió**

**N.A.:** Primero que todo un aviso a los lectores de **El Ganador**: actualizo la semana que viene, el capítulo va ultralargo pero no puedo dejarlo inconcluso, y no he tenido tiempo de terminarlo... sólo he podido con las cosas cortas como esta viñeta, tengo mucho trabajo.

Habrá quien quiera matarme por esta viñetita, pero... no vean qué bien le va el papel de íncubo a Hao, es para lo que sirve, le va al pelo xDDDD. Creo que voy a explorar esta pequeña idea de él como íncubo en un fic aparte, no sé si torturando a Tamao, que ya quisiera yo que el gemelito malvado me torturara así xDDDD.

Gracias a los reviewers de la viñeta anterior: _Rally_, _Cali-chan _(es pa mayores de 15, y con tantos warnings no creo que haya problema xD), _Anna15_, _ Dr. Innocentchild_, _Urara _(nunca verás un Hao/Anna escrito por mí. No soy prejuiciosa y he leído un par de historias muy buenas con ese pairing, pero a mí no me salen. Es que para mí, Anna es de Yoh y viceversa, y punto xDDD), _Dark-shaman_, _Darame_, _Cristina_, _Suisei_ (en efecto, ya viene xDD), _Ei-chan_, _Sweet G_, _JK_, _Juri _(ya lo verás en la próxima viñeta), _Serenity-chan_, _Brenda-chan_, _Viru-chan_ (jejeje... si te digo que la imaginación lo puede todo, ¿me creerás? ^^), _ Lain Iwakura_, _Hidrazaina_, _Ryo Asakura_, _Loreley_, _ Layla Kyoyama_, _Tyci _(servida, y la semana entrante si puedo actualizo TODO).


	3. Lo que nos unió

**La Ley del Deseo**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**Disclaimer: ** en el primer cap... 

**Advertencia:** estos son PWPs y TWTs LEMON, o sea con contenido sexual, y éste en particular es **YAOI**. O sea, chicoXchico, sexo homosexual, etc. Y no es mild yaoi ni suave como las otras viñetas... es **NC-17**, so brace yourself, ¿okay?; los hice recorrer todas las bases hasta el home a las primeras de cambio, y el léxico y las descripciones están algo fuertes xD. O sea, están avisados. También debo recalcar, como ya dije en la primera viñeta, que esta serie de PWPs no están conectados entre sí; es decir, una viñeta no lleva ni refiere a la otra, son eventos independientes y cada viñeta muestra una pareja distinta. Esta retoma particularmente los hechos sucedidos en el capítulo 35 de mi fic EGSLLT.

Una vez dicho esto, lean bajo su propia cuenta y riesgo, no quiero flames porque si están aquí es porque son grandecitos/as para saber lo que quieren y no quieren leer... Don't sue me, I'm poor xDDDD... esto es de lo más divertido ^___~

**Advertencia de plagio: **leer en mi perfil.

**III.- Lo que nos unió**

Len encendió una lámpara y la estancia quedó iluminada por una luz suave, haciendo un gesto para que se sentase a su lado en un cómodo sofá. El ainu obedeció, pero procedió a mirar los muebles, el techo las lámparas, las paredes... a cualquier parte menos a su compañero, que lo observaba con una sonrisa soñolienta y divertida.

De pronto, como si entre ambos se hubiera establecido una comunicación silenciosa y ambos supieran lo que el otro pensaba, Len habló: 

- No te he traído aquí con otra intención que no sea la de pasar un rato juntos y solos, ¿vale? No pasará nada que tú no quieras, Horo.

_Ay, nooo, no me dejes esto a mí_, pensó Horo desesperado, _¡yo no sé nada de esto!_

La mirada de Len se suavizó.

- Yo tampoco sé casi nada - dijo, un tanto abochornado, y fue en ese momento que Horo se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta y se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. 

- Yo... - comenzó, pero la sonrisa de Len lo detuvo.

- Lo sé, esto es muy extraño. Pero bueno, a mí siempre me ha gustado lo extraño. Ven aquí.

Y justo así de pronto estaban el uno en brazos del otro, y las bocas se encontraban lentamente, y era increíblemente maravilloso, como las otras ocasiones en las que habían compartido un beso; pero mil veces mejor porque ahora estaban solos, no había la posibilidad de ser interrumpidos y podían tocarse cuanto quisieran. 

Dulce. Dulce como el azúcar, como el ponche, como Horo. Len lamió suavemente sus labios, conociendo ese sabor, imprimiéndolo en su memoria. Levantando una mano, trazó con sus dedos la línea de la mandíbula del ainu, sintiendo la textura un poco rugosa de la barba que empezaba a salir; el joven se estremeció un poco y Len también.

Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran más arriba, trazando la curva de una oreja, y lo sintió temblar esta vez. Ah, un lugar especialmente sensitivo. La lengua de Horo se unió a la suya, tocando luego sus labios gentil y sensualmente, hasta deslizarse dentro de su boca. Eso hizo que Len deseara dejarse caer en el sofá y sentir esos labios en su cuello, en su pecho, quizás más abajo. Se estaba sintiendo más y más atrevido conforme pasaban los minutos, pensar en estas cosas se le hacía cada vez más fácil, ahora que sabía que era permitido.

Permitido. Deseado. Necesitado.

Horo se sentía como si estuviera tocando el cielo. Estaba besando a Len, al siempre gruñón y agresivo Len que ahora parecía derretirse bajo sus manos, el cabello en desorden, su rostro anhelante una vez que caían todas las barreras que le impedían expresar sus sentimientos. El ainu estaba poniendo todo de sí en cada beso, necesitando hacerlos memorables, necesitando que él lo quisiera, que lo deseara más. Tembló bajo las manos exploradoras de Len, y decidió hacer su propia exploración.

Deslizando una mano por el pecho de su compañero, pudo sentir la rigidez de un pezón por encima de la elegante camisa de seda negra que llevaba el joven chino, y que había provocado que al verlo llegar esa noche sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Apartó la seda y se concentró en sentir la calidez de aquella piel, acariciando primero con suavidad y luego con más urgencia, haciendo que Len dejara escapar un leve gemido. Oh, sí, eso era lo que deseaba.

Desabotonó la camisa y dejó que se deslizara por sus hombros, para luego hacer lo mismo con la suya propia, de manera que quedaron desnudos de la cintura hacia arriba. Luego empujó suavemente a Len hasta que él se dejó caer sobre el sofá, y lo miró.

Quería ver tanto como tocar. Cuando eran adolescentes había tenido la oportunidad de verlo sin ropa muchas veces, cuando iban a los baños todos juntos, pero ahora era diferente. Y así podía ver lo que sus manos estaban explorando. Piel sedosa, casi sin vello, pálida salvo por un peculiar despliegue de sombras producido por la luz de la lámpara...

Horo volvió a tocarlo, sintiendo la dureza de los músculos pectorales debajo de la piel satinada, frotando entre sus dedos los pezones oscuros, y deslizando la mano más y más abajo, trazando un círculo alrededor del ombligo de Len. Éste emitió otro ronco gemido que estremeció al ainu.

- No te detengas... - le dijo Len, con la voz rasposa, casi irreconocible.

- ¿Te... te gusta esto...? - preguntó Horo vacilante, enrojeciendo por momentos.

- Sólo porque eres tú quien me toca - repuso el joven sin vacilar, su mirada dorada completamente sincera y luminosa, tan atrayente a los ojos del ainu que casi resultaba insoportable.

Sin resistirse más a lo que estaba sintiendo, Horo se inclinó y lo besó apasionadamente, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo como ambos lo necesitaban, separando los muslos del joven para descansar sus caderas entre sus piernas, pero al mismo tiempo teniendo cuidado de no causarle incomodidad con su peso. Len respondió a su beso hambriento con la misma intensidad, sus manos recorriendo toda la extensión de piel que podían alcanzar, ahora que las inhibiciones entre ambos habían desaparecido...

La boca de Horo se apartó de la de Len y siguió el mismo sendero que sus manos habían trazado en el pecho del joven chino, buscando cada marca, cada pequeño hito en la pálida piel, besando y lamiendo toda la extensión de piel al descubierto. Len gemía, y era la cosa más erótica que Horo había escuchado nunca. Estaba duro como el acero, y con sus caderas entre los muslos de Len le resultaba casi imposible no frotarse contra la dureza que sentía debajo de él y que rivalizaba con la suya propia.

Len se sentía bien bajo su lengua, sabía muy bien, a piel limpia y fresca, y no quería hacer más que probarlo, saborearlo...

De pronto sintió que el joven chino tiraba de él y cuando parpadeó se encontró conque sus posiciones en el sofá se habían intercambiado en un santiamén: ahora era él quien yacía, y Len quien lo miraba desde arriba con una expresión hambrienta que lo hacía temblar. Horo ni siquiera trató de volver a tomar la iniciativa y lo dejó hacer sin vacilar.

Era increíble lo complaciente que era Horo en ese estado de excitación, completamente relajado y dejándose tocar... bueno, no completamente relajado, había una parte de su cuerpo que aún no había sido tocada y que sin embargo respondía decididamente a cada una de las caricias de Len. Nunca había pensado que Horo podía ser tan sensitivo, tan completamente desinhibido. Claro que eso tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que estaba en su casa, echado en su sofá, y que no había echado a correr gritando después del primer beso; así que no había que estrujarse mucho el cerebro, porque después de eso nada podía sorprenderlo. 

Excepto el hecho de que él tampoco había echado a correr. De que todos los años de protestas internas contra sí mismo, contra lo que sentía, los temores de que realmente no le gustaría si llegaba a pasar algo entre ellos, de que no sería bueno, de que podía ser malo o desagradable, estaban completamente equivocados. Le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. Era bueno, era agradable. Se sentía perfecto, correcto, exacto.

Se irguió para mirarlo, todo músculos, todo fuerza, todo grande y potente, desplegado bajo él. Desde allí podía ver la protuberancia de su erección bajo la suave blancura de los jeans que el ainu llevaba puestos, y no pudo resistirse a la tentación: tomó las estrechas caderas de Horo entre sus manos, se inclinó y colocó su boca abierta contra aquel abultamiento, bañándolo con la calidez de su aliento. Horo se arqueó convulsivamente y Len lo cabalgó como si se tratara de un potro salvaje hasta que dejó de moverse y cayó de nuevo sobre el sofá, jadeando.

- ¿Te gustó eso? - preguntó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Qué pregunta tan idiota! - repuso el ainu casi sin aliento, y luego, casi en un suspiro: - Len, por favor...

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, porque Len desabrochó los botones del pantalón y metió sus manos debajo de la banda elástica de la ropa interior de Horo, deslizando el tejido cuidadosamente por encima de su carne tensa con la intención de quitarle todo a la vez.

- Levántate - pidió, y fue obedecido casi de inmediato: el ainu alzó sus caderas y permitió que él deslizara pantalones y boxers por sus muslos y se los quitara - Oh. Cielos. - murmuró, al verlo desnudo, hermoso y diferente, los músculos suaves fluyendo como agua debajo de la piel brillante por una leve capa de transpiración.

Horo se sonrojó de nuevo hasta las raíces del cabello, y el joven chino observó, fascinado, cómo el sonrojo se extendía por su cuello y su pecho.

- ¡No es justo! Yo quiero mirarte también - protestó, y Len se levantó del sofá para quitarse los pantalones de cuero negro, dejando ver la diminuta ropa interior que llevaba. El ainu agrandó los ojos al ver la prenda - ¡Quién hubiera dicho que eres del tipo que le gusta usar eso!

- Usualmente no llevo nada debajo de los pantalones - aclaró Len, echándose a reír al ver la cara de asombro y bochorno que ponía Horo -, pero esto es cuero, y sería un tanto incómodo...

- Ay, por todos los... ¡ahora no voy a poder mirarte sin pensar que sales a la calle al estilo comando todos los santos días!

- Tendrás que aguantarte, porque ahora vas a _verme_ comando - sin más, el shaman se quitó el resto y quedó desnudo, parado frente al ainu. Se sonrojó al notar los ojos ardientes en el rostro enrojecido que lo miraban de arriba abajo; pero no le dio mucha oportunidad de mirarlo, porque en unos segundos estuvo de nuevo sobre él y esta vez entre ellos sólo había aire y nada más.

Deslizó sus labios por el pecho y el abdomen de Horo, deleitado al escuchar los sonidos que brotaban de su garganta, deteniéndose justo en el hueso de su cadera, preguntándose cómo aproximarse a esto. Había asumido que tocarlo sería como tocarse a sí mismo, más o menos, ya que no sabía cómo lidiar con el asunto.

Entonces tuvo una idea, y tomó una de las manos de Horo y la llevó hasta sus labios, besando sus dedos.

- Enséñame - dijo, contra su palma.

- ¿Que te enseñe? ¿Qué cosa? - los ojos entrecerrados parecían confusos.

- Cómo tocarte. Lo que te gusta. Lo que se siente bien.

Nunca había visto a Horo sonrojarse de esa manera antes; casi parecía algo doloroso, y no podía soportar verlo adolorido, así que se movió y lo besó de nuevo. Tan dulce. Tan bueno. Tan condenadamente fácil, lanzando sus dudas al viento, deslizándose sobre el ainu hasta que sus cuerpos encajaron el uno en el otro, piernas entrelazándose, brazos abrazándose, pecho a pecho, abdomen contra abdomen, ingle contra ingle. Horo gruñó, presionándose contra él, y la deliciosa sensación fue suficiente como para él respondiera de la misma manera, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando la fricción de piel contra piel una y otra vez.

Quizás no tenía que preocuparse tanto por la técnica. Quizás algunas cosas eran simplemente naturales, como esto.

Horo temblaba. Estar aquí, así, con Len, era abrumador... unas cuantas ondulaciones, un poco más de humedad, la caliente sensación resbaladiza... de pronto, instintivamente, separó sus muslos aún más para que sus cuerpos se moldearan aún más y sus erecciones se alinearan aún más de cerca. El movimiento se hizo más rítmico, más intenso, y el enloquecedor y ronco gemido de Len se convirtió en un suspiro al tiempo que una corriente de húmedo ardor corría entre ellos. La necesidad, el deseo y el amor explotaron en su cuerpo en un relámpago salvaje, y Horo se estremeció, sintiendo que caía, hundiéndose en el placer con el nombre de Len en sus labios.

Por un rato que pareció una eternidad permanecieron así, inmóviles, jadeantes, hasta que Len se movió y se inclinó para recoger algo del suelo. Horo siguió sus movimientos, con curiosidad, y volvió a sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el joven hacía: había recogido su propia camisa negra de la alfombra y estaba limpiando con ella su propio cuerpo y el del ainu, con movimientos suaves y gentiles que eran casi una caricia, tocándolo a través de la suavidad de la seda.

Mirándolo y sintiendo la suave y sutil caricia, el joven comenzó a sentir cómo su excitación surgía de nuevo casi de inmediato.

Len se levantó, y Horo casi lloriqueó como un niño pequeño al sentir que lo abandonaba la calidez del otro cuerpo; el joven chino extendió una mano y lo ayudó a levantarse, cosa que le costó bastante ya que sus rodillas temblaban como si fueran de gelatina. Gloriosamente desnudo, lo condujo al extremo más alejado del saloncito, en donde había un amplio diván cubierto de cojines, y allí lo empujó sin mayores ceremonias. Era mucho más cómodo que el sofá, pensó Horo justo antes de que su mente volviera a divagar al sentir que Len lo cubría con su cuerpo de nuevo, como una sábana cálida.

Len era más bajo que él y no tan grande, pero compensaba su falta de estatura con una gracia que casi parecía imposible, su cuerpo fuerte y esbelto era hermoso y ahora Horo podía tocarlo como quisiera, hacer lo que quisiera, sentirlo sobre el suyo. Y vaya que lo sentía, ahora que Len deslizaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, tocando aquí, apretando allá, bajando cada vez más y más hasta que... ¡oh! Esos largos, largos dedos se habían cerrado alrededor de su carne de nuevo pulsante y erecta...

Y de pronto el shaman de China estaba arqueándose sobre él y sus labios lo rozaron una, dos, tres veces, la lengua revoloteando sobre la piel caliente antes de que abriera su boca y lo tomara en ella. Alguien emitió un sonido fuerte y lascivo, algo entre gruñido y gemido, y Horo casi se espantó al darse cuenta de que había sido él, y no porque temiera que Len fuera a morderle... al contrario, lo que el joven chino hacía tenía cierta cualidad vacilante y cuidadosa, como si temiera hacerle daño.

Pero era tan dulce, tan increíble. Len estaba succionando y de pronto se levantó un poco; Horo se aterró al pensar que iba a detenerse y sus manos volaron para enredarse en el suave cabello negro, pero... oh, bueno, había descendido de nuevo. Arriba. Abajo. Sus movimientos tenían un patrón, un ritmo que sus caderas comenzaron a seguir. Una de las manos de Len se curvó alrededor de la base de su erección y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras lo succionaba, y Horo tembló y gimió cuando la lengua del joven chino lo lamió como si fuese una paleta de caramelo antes de continuar con la incendiaria succión de nuevo.

Hechizado, Horo observó a Len hacerle el amor con su boca, y la expresión en su rostro y en sus ojos dorados le decía que era eso, amor, nada menos. Esto era real, urgente, presente. Y entonces la mano libre de Len se deslizó entre sus muslos, acariciando con gentileza sus testículos, lo cual era delicioso; pero entonces esos largos dedos presionaron en un punto justo detrás de sus testículos, y no hubo más pensamiento posible. Se agitó, gritó, tratando de alejar a Len de sí, pero era demasiado tarde y las pulsaciones reverberaban por todo su cuerpo, aún cuando Len lo coaccionaba a que durara más y más, su boca tan cálida, tan húmeda, tan resbaladiza alrededor de él... finalmente no pudo resistir más tanto placer, era tan bueno que era casi dolor.

- ¡Len! ¡Len, por favor! - alcanzó a jadear.

Len lo soltó lentamente, lamiéndose los labios y sonriendo de una manera decididamente retorcida. Horo atrapó sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso en el que trató de verter todo lo que sentía; y fue respondido por la sensación de fuertes brazos alrededor de él, una boca cediendo a la suya, y su propio sabor en la boca de Len. Volvió a retorcerse en el diván para darse la vuelta y que el shaman de China quedara de nuevo debajo, y comenzó a recorrer el camino hacia abajo... quería sentirlo, quería conocer su sabor, lo necesitaba.

Y cuando al fin lo hizo, su regalo fue el gemido profundo y ahogado del joven chino.

- ¡Horo! No tienes que...

Él no le prestó atención, ocupando su lengua y labios en otras cosas hasta que finalmente levantó la cabeza, mirando el rostro enrojecido y sudoroso de su amante.

- No tengo que, pero lo necesito, ¿comprendes?

Len apenas asintió, y un segundo después Horo estaba tratando de imitar los movimientos que tanto placer le habían causado minutos antes, teniendo el máximo cuidado para no lastimarlo. Sabía que era aún un poco torpe, pero estaba aprendiendo rápidamente a través de la respuesta del joven a sus caricias, respuestas que eran abiertas, espontáneas, irreprimidas. Cada suspiro, cada ligero tensar de los músculos, cada salto, cada jadeo, era un conocimiento más que se añadía y le permitía ajustar el agarre, la presión, los movimientos de su lengua. Trataba de recordar lo que Len había hecho, los toques que lo habían llevado más allá del control.

Repitió aquel toque mágico y se ganó un movimiento convulsivo en su boca, y dejó que sus dedos, resbaladizos por el sudor y otros fluidos, se deslizaran tentativamente arriba y abajo, tocando la abertura escondida, rodeándola suavemente con sólo la punta de un dedo. Len aspiró violentamente el aire a través de sus dientes apretados, sus manos aferrándose a la tapicería como garras. Preocupado, asumiendo que la reacción era negativa, Horo inmediatamente comenzó a retirar su mano.

- ¡No! - jadeó Len - ¡No, es... está bien! - suspiró.

Sintiéndose estimulado, el ainu retiró su mano y deliberadamente humedeció sus dedos con saliva antes de deslizarlos otra vez en posición, y esta vez era menos tentativo; los gemidos apreciativos del joven chino lo hicieron más atrevido, y finalmente cedió a su propia curiosidad y el deseo aparente del otro porque continuara. Deslizó un dedo mojado en aquella pequeña abertura, que se tensó momentáneamente antes de relajarse de nuevo; buscó, encontró, a juzgar por el gemido ronco de Len, y masajeó.

El cuerpo del shaman se tensó como un arco, pero Horo había estado preparado para eso y lo sujetó mientras Len trataba, sin éxito, de hacerlo apartar su boca... y entonces gritó, se agitó convulsivamente, gimiendo en su agonía de placer. El fluido espeso, caliente, salado y dulce al mismo tiempo, se sintió extraño pero no desagradable en la boca del ainu.

Sin pensarlo, se inclinó y besó a Len en la boca, un beso suave, lento y dulce, y de pronto era la cosa más bizarra y a la vez más correcta del mundo. Lo dos lo eran.

- Horo... - dijo Len, apartándolo de pronto.

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sigue?

El ainu creyó que la cara le iba a estallar de la vergüenza, pero se apresuró a responder.

- Mmm... yo... vi algo en una revista una vez... ¿y tú?

- Yo lo vi en una película - el joven tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse, aunque la expresión de su rostro era tan seria y fiera como siempre -. Y quiero que lo hagamos _ahora_.

- ¿Co-co-cómo? - los ojos de Horo casi se salieron de sus órbitas.

- Te quiero dentro de mí. _ Ahora_. Ya - deletreó con poca paciencia Len, sonrojándose más con cada segundo que pasaba.

Los minutos siguientes pasaron en un torbellino de brazos, piernas y posiciones incómodas hasta que al fin Horo se encontró apoyado en sus rodillas, entre los muslos de Len, con tres dedos en el interior de aquel cuerpo esbelto y tenso que se estremecía con cada mínimo movimiento y su propia erección moviéndose espasmódicamente con el deseo de enterrarse por completo en el cuerpo tembloroso del joven chino.

- ¡Ya, diablos! ¡Ahora! - a pesar de la rudeza de las palabras, lo ronco y desgarrado de la voz de Len le daba una cualidad que convertía la orden en una súplica; eso, aunado a la forma en la que se movía contra los dedos invasores, llevó al ainu hasta el borde - ¡YA!

Horo asintió y removió sus dedos, preparándose y asegurándose de que estaba lo suficientemente lubricado para continuar... no quería lastimarlo. Agarrándose a los muslos de Len, se posicionó cuidadosamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos dorados, que brillaban con una intensidad y un fuego tal que lo hacía estremecer... y empujó hacia delante.

Len rechinó los dientes, siseando suavemente, las manos convirtiéndose en puños apretados instintivamente en protesta ante la repentina invasión, y un leve gemido brotó de su garganta antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Preocupado, Horo se quedó muy quieto.

- Len... Len... déjate ir. Si no lo haces, sólo te lastimaré... por favor...  
  
Respirando profundamente, el joven hizo un esfuerzo y se las arregló para relajar un poco la tensión de su cuerpo. Sólo entonces, cuidadosamente, el ainu empujó sus caderas hacia delante, hacia dentro del maravilloso calor aterciopelado del cuerpo de Len, cuyas manos se aferraron dolorosamente a sus hombros, los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Horo apartó gentilmente los mechones de cabello negro con reflejos violáceos que se pegaban a la frente sudorosa del joven, se inclinó y besó suavemente su rostro; completamente hundido en su cuerpo, esperó a que Len se ajustara a la invasión. Eventualmente, el shaman de China relajó la tremenda presión que ejercía sobre sus hombros y lentamente, temblando, rodeó la cintura del ainu con sus piernas, empujándolo aún más profundamente dentro de su cuerpo. Horo gimió y rotó de manera experimental sus caderas, casi sonriendo con satisfacción al escuchar el sonido salvaje que Len emitió al sentirlo. 

- Maldita sea, Horo, ¿qué esperas? - siseó entre dientes, levantando la cabeza para dedicarle su famosa mirada enojada al ainu - ¡No soy de cristal! ¡Muévete!

- ¡Cállate, diablos! ¡Hablas demasiado! - retrucó, tratando de ocultar con rudeza el miedo y la inseguridad que sentía. ¿Y si lo lastimaba? Él era mucho más grande que Len, y si...

Su capacidad de pensar se esfumó cuando Len alzó las caderas y se presionó contra él; entonces perdió la cabeza y comenzó a moverse con breves y ligeras embestidas, observando fascinado cómo su miembro desaparecía una y otra vez dentro de aquel cuerpo estrecho, caliente, perfecto. Comenzó con lentitud, aunque sentía unos deseos terribles de atacar con fuerza; luego aumentó el ritmo y la intensidad, retirándose casi completamente y luego embistiendo con fuerza. Len igualó su ritmo con facilidad, respondiendo con la misma pasión.

Instintivamente elevó las caderas del joven chino y empujó casi brutalmente, escuchando un grito ahogado que lo asustó hasta que se dio cuenta de que Len jadeaba de placer. Había tocado el punto justo dentro de su cuerpo, y al darse cuenta se dedicó únicamente a levantarlo y embestirlo repetidamente, golpeando ese punto dentro de él una y otra vez, haciéndolo gemir hasta que su voz era ronca. Pronto, demasiado pronto...

Buscando entre sus cuerpos, tomó la erección de Len en su mano y comenzó a acariciarla imponiéndole el mismo ritmo de sus embestidas. El orgulloso Len Tao pronto quedó reducido a casi sollozos, y el ainu le levantó la barbilla y lo besó con fuerza, sin pedir permiso para invadir su boca con su lengua, probándolo, explorándolo mientras embestía cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza. 

Entonces, Len dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, su boca abierta en un grito silencioso y sus músculos internos apretando con violencia a Horo al tiempo que su clímax estallaba en la mano y el pecho del ainu. Éste se enterró completamente en su cuerpo antes de seguirlo, el nombre de Len en sus labios y su propio orgasmo estallando dentro del cuerpo del joven.

Se quedaron en esa posición por algún tiempo antes de que Horo se retirara, lentamente, y buscara la descartada camisa negra en el sofá para limpiar de nuevo su propio cuerpo y el del joven chino. Los ojos de Len estaban cerrados y por un momento se preocupó al pensar que podía estar inconsciente; entonces un ojo dorado y rutilante se abrió, y la sonrisa más suave que hubiera visto jamás en aquel apuesto y rudo rostro lo iluminó por completo. Era una sonrisa satisfecha, saciada.

- ¿Qué haces ahí mirándome con la bocota abierta? ¡Duérmete! - exigió, cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

- ¿Aquí? - preguntó, atónito.

- Sí, aquí - gruñó -. No tengo fuerzas para moverme hasta el dormitorio y no quiero que te vayas. ¿Tú quieres irte?

- ¡Cielos, no! - dijo con vehemencia, y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir - Pero... ¿y si alguien entra y nos ve?

- Ésta es mi casa y tú mi pareja. Si a alguien no le gusta, que se largue y ya - dijo Len tirando de él con aire gruñón para que yaciera a su lado.

Horo no reflexionó mucho. Se sentía feliz, y la actitud posesiva del joven no le molestaba; al contrario, le hacía sentirse querido como nunca. Decidió que no había nada de malo en querer dormir a su lado, en donde fuera, y con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa feliz en sus labios, se quedó dormido.

  
** Próxima viñeta: IV.- Dame lo que das**

**N.A.:** Bueh, ya hice el yaoi. ¿Ven? No puedo limitarme a hacer simplemente una escena de sexo, tengo que meter los sentimientos y las sensaciones de las partes involucradas xDDD. Ok, ok, esto ha marcado un hito, fuera de _Dorado y Cálido_ es lo más ardiente que he escrito y les juro que me sonrojé escribiendo algunas partes #^_^#; pero espero haber logrado reflejar la reciprocidad y el amor en esta pareja en particular, y antes de que alguien pregunte les diré que sí, tanta resistencia seguida es físicamente posible... se trata de jóvenes de diecinueve años, ¿recuerdan? xDD. Es la viñeta más larga hasta ahora, también O__o. Venga, sé que hay quien no lee esto, porque no leyeron en el cap anterior y volvieron a pedirlo, así que lo repetiré y en mayúsculas: NO ESCRIBO HAO/ANNA, nunca verán uno escrito por mí. No soy prejuiciosa y he leído un par de historias muy buenas con ese pairing, pero a mí no me salen; es que para mí, Anna es de Yoh y viceversa, y punto. Gomen ^^. Tampoco escribo historias por encargo, chicos, en primera porque no tengo tiempo y en segunda porque es difícil inspirarse así.

Gracias a los reviewers de la viñeta anterior: _Layla Kyoyama_ (paciencia, paciencia ^^), _Ei-chan_, _Hikaru_ (eso es un secreto xDD), _Rabi~en~rose_ (umm... no creo, por razones obvias xD), _Tsubasa_, _Lara Himura_, _Ryo Asakura_, _Mewthree Ligott _(lee bien, Mew, dice que a través de la delgada puerta xDDD), _ Rally _(me debes las fotos del cosplay ¬¬, y eso de encontrar a Yoh desnudo en la cama lo querríamos unas cuantas xDD), _Takami Megunata_ (servida!! xDD), _Kilia _(me alegra verte por aquí, pero bueno, como ya dije arriba no soy buena escribiendo cosas por encargo, por eso lo evito... no me inspiro. Y bueno, gomen pero esto es yaoi), _Ai-chan4 _(gracias, pero no escribo Hao/Anna), _Aome-sama_,_ Tyci _(aquí lo tienes ^^, y gracias), _Kathy Asakura_, _Sonomi _(por lo menos un par más xDDD), _Kikis Tao_ (está clarísimo, ni Yoh ni Anna se comportarían así jamás... pero Hao y Tamao están en sus justos roles: dominador y dominada ^^), _Nakuru Tsukishiro_ (he aquí tu viñeta yaoi, me he desquitado y la he puesto un poquito más fuerte que mi fic de YuGiOh que es completamente yaoi xDDDD), _Suisei Lady Dragon_ (es posible que te dé esa impresión acerca de Hao, pero en realidad él no es tan interesante como digamos Zeros, por poner un ejemplo. Los motivos de Hao están claros, aunque diga que quiere un reino de shamanes lo suyo es hacerse con el control total sea como sea; en realidad es un malvado hambriento de poder, bastante simple y sin mayores complicaciones, no es misterioso ni nada por el estilo. Me gusta más ahondar en Yoh porque su actitud presenta mayores profundidades para explorar como personaje. Uff, me he echado una buena perorata aquí xDDD. Del BDSM ya hablé en uno de mis artículos de La Columna...), _Escila _(muchas gracias, también muchas gracias por el mail, me alegra que te hayan gustado mis fics).


End file.
